User talk:SaganamiFan
Welcome to my talk page. I'll usually respond here. Please sign your edits! __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robert Baratheon page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 05:00, May 21, 2011 True Blood YES! It starts soon, and I can't wait!! June 26th!!! :) 06:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) New template http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Cleanup LordofOnions (Talk) 14:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Titles I've finished creating title articles relating to all the lordly characters mentioned or featured to date. Please let me know if I've missed any. I've also posted at Talk:Lord of Dragonstone but wanted to give you a heads up here too.--Opark 77 14:00, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Certain image/name I took care of the image, I just deleted it. Thanks for noticing and letting us know. -- 21:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Categories I can tell that you are removing categories from production articles then adding them back a few seconds later in order to cynically get wiki-points for Production badges. And removing images then adding them back in, just for wiki-points. Please stop.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:20, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I CAN TELL that you are blanking pages leaving only the letter "v", then reloading them, purely because you want to get image upload points: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ravens?diff=prev&oldid=157658 http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ravens?diff=prev&oldid=157658 Because I saw you doing this live! You edited "Ravens" then "Edmure Tully" twenty minutes apart - ignoring the warning about badge-hunting I JUST posted on this page 10 minutes ago - and then saw that you got the "collector" badge for "loading images onto the Edmure Tully page". What do you have to say for yourself?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :Respond to this Administrator-level warning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:31, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC)